


[Podfic] The King of Imperfection Takes Back The Prince of Mistakes

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domesticity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Two Voices, curtain!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of britomart_is' fic "The King of Imperfection Takes Back The Prince of Mistakes."</p><p>Author’s Summary: The King of Imperfection Takes Back the Prince of Mistakes, a fairy tale</p><p>File Size/Length: 24:37 || 23MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The King of Imperfection Takes Back The Prince of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the King of Imperfection Takes Back the Prince of Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7537) by britomart_is. 



 

adorable coverart made by fishpatrol!

 

**Title:** [The King of Imperfection takes Bake the Prince of Mistakes](http://britomart-is.livejournal.com/122328.html)  
 **Author:** britomart_is  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  & fishpatrol  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** The King of Imperfection Takes Back the Prince of Mistakes, a fairy tale  
 **File Size/Length:** 24:37, 23MB

Originally posted to cantapodpatrol by fishpatrol [here](http://cantapodpatrol.livejournal.com/12478.html). Go tell her how wonderful she is!

**Download Link:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/SPN-%20The%20King%20of%20Imperfection%20Takes%20Back%20the%20Prince%20of%20Mistakes.mp3), right click & save as  
[audiofic archive link coming soon]

**Streaming:**   



End file.
